A Little Game
by Kikiza
Summary: Early mornings make Hikaru in the mood. 3


**Pairing: **Hikaru x Kaoru

**Notes: **Sorry this is short. It took me a while to write but I hope you enjoy my laziness.

* * *

It was early Sunday morning when Hikaru decided he was in the mood to play. Kaoru was asleep in bed beside his brother but Hikaru couldn't sleep. He woke up a few hours prior and he was completely out of patience, how could Kaoru sleep so much.

"Kaoru, you're wasting the weekend away." Hikaru said and pushed Kaoru a tad. Kaoru groaned and rolled over. Hikaru stood up stark naked. He and his brother preferred sleeping in the nude. He stretched and then sat back down on the bed. "Come on Kaoru, I wanna play. I wanted to play last night but you wanted to sleep. Come on…" Hikaru edged on. Kaoru sighed and lazily sat up.

"Give me motivation to get up…" Kaoru said. Hikaru smiled happily knowing he won! He turned to face his brother sitting on his knees. Hikaru was pretty easy going, not as much as Kaoru that's for sure, but it didn't take much to get him hard.

Hikaru without thinking tackled his brother with a hug and started to kiss him. Kaoru smiled through the kiss and wrapped his arms around his twin. Not soon after the kissing started so did the biting. Hikaru moved his lips down his brothers neck and started to suck on and then bite. The biting was rough and made Kaoru squeak.

Hikaru giggled at his brothers little noises. Kaoru blushed and bit his thumb as his brother nibbled all over his body. As the two fondled around with each other their maids walked in. This being no surprise to them, they said good morning and asked if the twins wanted any breakfast. Of course they didn't.

"So what kind of _game _should we play?" Kaoru asked Hikaru as he sat up. Hikaru examined his brothers' perfect little body that was identical to his, other than the newly formed bite marks. The both thought for a moment and then Hikaru grinned.

"Let's play mommy and daddy. Of course I'll be daddy this time and we can use Haruhi as our daughter." Hikaru smirked. Inside Kaoru's heart hurt a bit. He had to think of a way to get Hikaru to play with him only for today. He didn't want to go fetch Haruhi anyway. It made him also a tad angry as Hikaru was the one who wanted to play in the first place.

"I don't think Haruhi would like that too much." Kaoru said trying to convince his sexually confused brother to forget about his secret love for the time being. "But we can still play husband and wife. We can be trying." Kaoru said and smiled. "Now get out and come home from work to find your lovely mate on the bed waiting for you!" Kaoru said excitedly

Hikaru smiled not seeming disappointed at the lack of Haru chan. He skipped out of the room, still naked into the hallway. They've played this game before. He usually goes down stairs for a moment than returns. It's usually a little different and a lot more fun each time they play this game.

Hikaru waited for five minutes before walking into the room staggered over looking like he was in pain. Kaoru got it right away and started playing along. "Honey! What happened? Where are your clothes?" Kaoru said to his _husband and ran to his side. _

"_Gang on the s-streets… I think… I need… one of your lovely kisses to fix me up." Hikaru said looking up with burning passion in his eyes. Kaoru threw his lips to his brothers and that "revived" Hikaru to the point where he picked up Kaoru and carried him off to the bed. _

_As they fell onto the soft mattress Hikaru smiled and didn't waste anytime before he licked his way down to his brothers penis. He began to bite, nibble, and kiss around each side, rubbing himself as he did. Kaoru was still, even after all this time, easily aroused. As his lover/brother gave attention to his lower half he couldn't help but moan as the pleasure spread through his body and he silently yelled a little._

_Hikaru was soon finished, more soon that Kaoru would have liked and Hikaru was laying on top of his brother kissing him passionately on the lips. That didn't last very long though and it also made Kaoru disappointed but his little disappointment wore off as his brothers fingers ran up thighs. Hikaru had a magic touch and it really did jolt Kaoru's body with thrill every time he was touched._

_Hikaru sat up and grinned his mischievous grin. Kaoru blushed and looked up through his eyelashes. Hikaru moved his head down to Kaoru's nipples and licked at them while he fondled with one hand on his brothers privates. Kaoru moaned a little and then couldn't take it, as he had became hard. _

"_Hi-Hikaru… G-get inside…" Kaoru moaned and arched his back. Hikaru smiled in success in the fact that he aroused his little timid brother. He almost snarled and pushed into Kaoru without thought. Kaoru squeaked and his breath snagged._

_Hikaru started to thrust, his body pressing forward with force. He pulled all the way out and then smashed into Kaoru's little white ass. Kaoru screamed and took fists full of blankets to be able to brace himself for the next action that his bother made._

_The topping brother started to thrust slowly making the lower twin breathe a little more even. Of course, Hikaru didn't like the idea of going easy on his brother. So he began to thrust faster. Kaoru couldn't take waiting and licked his brothers face. _

"_Faster H-Hikaru…" Kaoru whined. Kaoru wanted more though his eyes were watering. Hikaru smiled happily and began to drive into Kaoru until with every push in his brother screamed. As the tipping point reached for Hikaru, Kaoru rubbed himself and at the same time, as they are always in unison, they came. Hikaru in Kaoru, Kaoru on Hikaru._


End file.
